Near Misses and Dear Kisses
by Livvyt
Summary: The volturi are back again. Renesmee and Jacob are in love.   A war is starting. Is this the end of Bella?


I couldn't believe that this was happening again! The Volturi were pestering us AGAIN! They knew that we were ok and everything was sweet. What did they want now? "Why do you think they want us to go and visit them?" I asked anxiously to anybody that would answer. I looked at Aunty Alice nothing, she was too busy to answer she was trying to see the future. I turned my neck around and looked at Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. Their face had no expression they were trying to think of something to say to comfort me but it didn't happen. I glanced at Nan and Pop they were very quietly murmuring to each other. I gazed around at mum and dad waiting for an answer. "Maybe they just want to see you guys" said Jacob with a bit of hope that this could be the real answer.

I loved Jacob trying to come up with ideas to make me happy. He was so sweet. "I don't know what they want so I suppose we are just going to have to go and see them and find out." said dad. I was scared but as long as I had my loving family around I would be fine. "Nessie you are not coming" said my dad strictly. "What? I have to go! I am going no matter what" I screeched. Why isn't dad letting me go? He always does. "Edward? Don't you think that is a bit harsh? Renesmee is older now I think she can handle this!" mum was so totally RIGHT! "Come on Edward, I know you don't like me but I can look after your daughter and you know that. If we go I will take her around Italy while you guys go and visit the Volturi?" OK I thought I didn't like this idea but it was certainly better than staying here in Forks with Grandpa! I took the silence as a good thing. "Thanks dad you won't regret it! It will be like me and Jake aren't even there! Honest" I said excitedly. "Fine, everyone go and get packed we leave at dawn. Jake can I talk to you please"

"Sure, What's up?"

"I like you ok? Now more than ever since you have helped my family so many times. I would like it if you brought two more werewolves along just in case we need back-up. Is that asking too much?"

"Sure thing I will ask Seth and Leah since they came with me through everything"

I raced through the damp dark forest where there were only a few splotches of sunlight here and there. I jumped over the crystal clear cold blue river and stepped through my wooden door frame. I opened my wardrobe and chucked everything in my suitcase. I lunged back over the river and straight into the car. Everyone was waiting for me except Jake, Seth and Leah who we had to pick up to give them a bit of time.

Mum and dad cruised to the reserve and tooted the horn, because there were 12 of us in total coming we had to take three cars. Emmett drove his Jeep with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Nan and Pop took me in Pops' work car. Mum and Dad were taking the three werewolves Jacob, Seth and Leah. We all stopped in at Grandpas' to say we were going on holiday. We said our goodbyes then left. It was a long drive to the airport and then an even longer flight to Italy. When we arrived I was astonished by the landscape, the beauty and the boys! But I was only looking, I already have my man. He has short jet black hair and glistening chocolate brown eyes. He has magnificent muscles and a superb six – pack. As well as looks he has personality, kindness and courage. He always thinks of others especially his family, and his pack. His name is Jacob Black!

"Ok Jake, Seth, Leah please take good care of Renesmee and DON'T get in trouble." Pleaded mum. We all hopped out of the car. I hugged everyone then they drove off. We walked around. There were some delicious smelling humans but I had to remember to control my thirst. "Watch out!" shouted Seth to me. "What?" I asked. He ran full – bore towards me and knocked me out of the way. I hit the brick worked ground and hit it hard. "What the hell are you doing Seth?" I was very confused.

"I was saving your life" said Seth. As he said this a car zoomed past. If Seth hadn't knocked me out of the way I would have been some flat road kill. "Oh, Thanks" I said totally embarrassed I could feel my cheeks burning red which is very weird for a vampire. I was determined to sneak into the Volturis' underground palace. I had to get away from my body guards. Think Nessie think! "I'm going to the toilet. I'll be back in a minute"

"Leah, go with Nessie" commanded Jacob

"Look Jake I'm 18 not 8 I don't need somebody to come to the toilet with me! That's just creepy!" I came to the toilet door and went through the opening. I looked around there was one window up the top. I sprinted towards the wall and walked up it I put my arms out to grab the window-sill and pulled myself up. I sprinted towards the clock-tower. I didn't really know where I was going but I knew that I had to go down stairs and I had over heard mum and dad talking about it. I clambered down the stairs and then down in a lift. It was getting cold so I knew I must be getting closer. I opened a set of doors and step through them. There was a receptionist at a desk staring attentively at a computer screen. "Hello? Do you have an appointment?" asked the skinny, sleek women. She wouldn't make much of a meal for the Volturi. "No, but my parents are here and I came a bit late. Is it alright if I go through?"

"Of Course, you must be Edward and Bella's girl. My haven't you grown big? Just go through those doors over there." She said as she pointed at some thick pine wooden double doors. I stopped just before the doors.

In a way they were intimidating. I slammed the doors back behind me; I heard the squeaking of the hinges and then silence. I looked up and saw the whole Volturi guard, the Volturi majesties, their wives and my lovely family staring at me with complete astonishment, confusion and to the Volturi joy that I had come and visited them. "Renesmee? What are you doing here?" asked dad. I could hear the furry in his voice and I wished that I had not decided to run away from my bodyguards/babysitters in fact right now they seemed like heaven. "Ummmmm… I needed to come. The Volturi your highnesses" I said as I turned my head to look at the closest thing my world had to kings and queens. "They asked to see the Cullen family and last time I checked I was in the Cullen family! Aren't I?" I finished with a one answer question.

"Of course you are honey but this is official grown up business" said mum trying to comfort me. "Oh please mum don't try and protect me from everything! I am not a little baby anymore and the sooner all of you realise that the sooner we can get on with life and live a happy one!" I demanded.

"Renesmee, What a wonderful surprise. To me I can see that you are a stunning beautiful young women and I will not let your family treat you like a little girl" said Aro the head brother. He looked towards his brothers Marcus and Caius they agreed with him. "Edward? Surely you can see your baby girl is no longer a baby? Can you not?"

"I can Aro but that does not mean she will be brought into this war!" dad said with a lot of feeling even for a vampire. "WAR? What war?" I asked anxiously.

"You've already given most of it away she may as well stay and listen" said Alice

"Thank you someone who agrees with me anyway can you answer, what war?"

"Fine I'll tell you all about our meeting but first I want to know how you got away from your three were-wolf friends? I knew I shouldn't have trusted them!"

"Dad it is not Jakes fault I sneaked away I will tell you later what about your meeting?"

"Well, Renesmee you probably can't remember them but two vampires from the Romanian Cove Stefan and Vladimir have declared war on us and we have invited your family to come and fight with us" declared Aro like he was the king of the world. Well, he kind of is the king of the world. "What? They have declared war on the most powerful vampires in the world? How dumb can they me?" I asked questionably. "That's what we all thought but then we remembered that when we had to save you Nessie from the Volturi they came straight away and backed us up. I recall them wanting us to take it to war no one else did but they were bribing us to. We never thought that they would begin a war by themselves."

Dad knew what he was saying and Aro was right I didn't remember these foolish vampires. I mean really why would you want to take on the most powerful, brave and wealthy vampires in this universe? You know that your are not going to win so why try and get yourself killed in the meantime? "When do we start fighting?" I asked enthusiastically waiting for someone to give me information about this war. No one confirmed what was happening. "Well...?" I said. I wanted some answers right now.

"Renesmee, this war is just too dangerous for you. Jake, Seth and Leah will take you home and look after you and make sure you don't run away again! War is nothing but death, hurt and sadness. As your loving grandfather I agree with Edward on this, war is no place for a young women like you." Pop uttered. I knew he was right and that I wouldn't have a chance in being able to come and fight along side my family in this war but I wanted it so badly. "Fine, but just so you know I am not happy at all!" I announced. I hadn't noticed until now that Emmett had left. He strolled through the double doors with my three werewolf friends behind him although they didn't look like friends as they stormed towards me.

"Nessie, What the hell were you thinking in that big brain of yours? You could have gotten lost or worse hurt! If you ever run away from me like that again and give me such a fright I don't know what I will do with you but it will be something very unpleasant." Jacob raced through this lecture but I could feel his worry and felt very bad as he said this. "Jacob, thank you for worrying so much about our daughter but now you have to take her back to Forks and be positively sure that she doesn't sneak away again. Ok? There is going to be a war taken place and we don't want Renesmee anywhere near it! That is an order!" commanded Mum. I had never seen her so focused and fearful about something in all her life. "Mum, Dad, Pop, Nan, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Aunty Alice, Uncle Jasper be careful and don't go getting yourselves killed alright cause of you do I am coming and helping you guys!" I exclaimed as a salty, tangy tear rolled down my face because I was only half vampire I still had emotions.

The plane ride home felt way longer than on the way there. Maybe it was because I was missing my family, I wanted to help them fight away these morons. I envied them so much. I could tell Jacob did as well but it wasn't his fight so he put up with it. When we got home I stamped inside my bedroom and unpacked. I was so annoyed with my whole family. I was worried. What if they died and I never ever saw them ever again? I knew I had Jacob for the rest of my life but I don't think that would ever be enough.

This made me even more worried. Leah walked in. She saw me crying. "Are you ok? What's the matter?" She said sympathetically. I always thought Leah was a bit cranky and hated my family's guts but now she really seemed to care. "Well, I was just thinking what if all of my family die and I never see them ever again?" I mumbled bawling my eyes now. I was really really worried now. "Ness, You know how well your family can fight. You know that they will be able to take care of themselves.

The battle is only going to last a few days and then they will be back with a few battle scratches and scars and a whole lot of stories to tell us. They will be fine." Leah explained convincingly. Maybe she was right. I mean of course she was right. My family were great fighters especially when they really wanted to be there helping, and they were helping the Volturi so of course they wanted to be there. My family had some special powers as well. Dad could read minds, Mum could protect people with a sheet of cover sort of thing it was amazing. Mum can't get hurt or affected by any other powers. When she pulls out this protection sheet thing no one else who she is protecting can get hurt either.

Alice could see the future. It changes when people change their mind. It is really cool. Uncle Jasper could control anyone and everyone's feelings and emotions. I knew that they could look after themselves and I knew that they would come home save as sound in a few days. "Thanks Leah you know I always thought that you hated my family but now I can see that you don't."

"I used to, but now I realise that if we work together we going to get a lot further in life. Jacob used to hate it when I was back chatting your family but now he loves hearing what I think because it is all positive about your family." We walked through the dense forest and toward my house.

"Nessie are you ok? I was worried abut you." Jacob was so over protective but I found it cute in an annoying sort of way. "I was just with Leah it is ok." I said. He needs to trust me more but I guess that is going to take a while to build back up since I ran away from him. "Ness, the thing is I was thinking if for the week or few days how ever long the war goes on for I was wondering if you would mind spending the time in my territory at the reserve?" Jacob asked worryingly. "Of course, Jake I love the reserve and I haven't seen the boys in ages! It would be great if I got a good catch up with them." I expressed my feelings with an exciting, lively hug. I raced back over to my little cottage house and re-packed my bag. I couldn't wait until I was my were-wolf boys. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Emily (the were-wolf wife).

They were so free and nice to me. "Hey guys, how are things?" I asked to my friends. I hadn't seen them in ages and I hadn't realised how much I had missed them. "Hey Nessie" they all said simultaneously. I loved them so much. A week had gone by and nobody had heard from the Cullen clan. I rang them everyday. The boys and the girls tried their hardest to keep my mind on something else but it wasn't working. I was worried. I went and saw Grandpa every day. He seemed happy to see me more often. He got a bit suspicious when I came back by myself but when I explained that they wanted an adult holiday he was all good. I missed my family.

Especially mum and dad. Wow. This was amazing. Riding on Jacobs' back when he was wolf form was awesome. It was exhilarating. I knew what it was like to run as fast as light but this felt like something completely different. Racing up the mountain, jumping over the rocks, having the time of my life. Jacob bounded off the cliff and we soared down and plummeted into the deep blue sea. As we were falling Jacob formed back into life form because wolves can't swim. We swam around in the ocean. Our skin was getting crinkly and wrinkly. We slugged up onto the shore and lay down. We were exhausted, well at least I was and from the expression on Jakes beautiful slender face it seemed like he was too. "Jake, do you really think that mum and dad and everyone will come back alright?" I asked with real feeling.

He knew I wanted a straight answer and no lies. "To be honest I don't know but I reckon that they will be fine. Remember they can fight!" Jacob had a very good point. "Come on lets head back to my house." We slowly strolled south silently. It was nice having a bit of quiet time. "Hello Jacob Black speaking" Jacob was weird how he said his last name when answering the phone. "WHAT?" He sounded worried and stressed. "Well, what do you want me to do? What should I tell her? Ok we'll see you soon" Jacob hung up the phone. "Who was that?" I asked anxiously.

"That was Alice. She umm, she wants us to go over to Italy to see your family. The battles over for now but something has happened Ness. Something bad." Jacob was nearly crying. I had never seen him cry before. "What? Tell me Jacob. What has happened?"

"It's your mum she…..she's hurt Ness, hurt bad we need to leave asap go and get your things!" I galloped to my family's little cottage in the forest. I knew that I might have to be leaving to go to Italy soon but not this soon. Luckily I had already packed my things I would need. I grabbed my suitcase and then rushed back to Jake. With him were Embry and Jared. I was wondering why Seth and Leah weren't coming but that was not important at this point and time. We raced to Italy. It wasn't fast enough though. I was so eager to see my family and to see mum. I wanted to know what had happened but Jacob wouldn't say a thing. Dad obviously wanted to tell me himself.

I burst through those big thick double doors once again. "Where is Mum? What have you done to her?" I screeched at the Volturi. I looked around and saw Uncle Jasper standing in the corner. "Uncle Jasper? Take me to her! Please!" I begged my uncle. All of a sudden I was wasn't angry or sad anymore. I hated how Uncle Jasper could control everyone's feelings. He started moving towards a metal door next to him very slowly. As I paced towards the door Jacob, Embry and Jared came into the room and stormed over to me and silently followed me.

I walked into a room filled with warmth and worry. I saw a bed beside the far wall and I saw my mum's helpless body lying there under the white sheets. I looked around the bigish room and saw Nan, Pop, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Aunty Alice and then finally Dad. I sprinted to dad and gave him a colossal hug. I started bawling my eyes out. "What happened? Is mum ok?" Dad looked at me and sighed slowly.

"Renesmee, your mum was in a fight with some newborn vampires. You remember when I told you how vicious they are for any blood? Well, they loved the scent of your mother's. Three of them huddled around her and attacked. I saw them out of the corner of my eye. I had just taken down my nearest enemy so I rushed to her rescue. Unfortunately when I was taking care of one of them the other two bit her. I scared them away but they sucked most of her blood out. She is in a very bad way, but at the moment she is in a stable condition." Dad explained quietly so he didn't wake up his sleeping beauty. "So she is kind of alright?" I asked anxiously.

I just wanted all of my family safe and sound. "Yes I am fine" I heard a croaky voice say. I turned my head over to mum's bed and saw her glistening gold eyes staring right back at me. I walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug. She was so weak and vulnerable. We all stayed in Italy for the next 2 weeks. When mum was well enough to get on a plane, we packed our things and left. We thanked the Volturi and went on our way. It took mum awhile to get fully better. Saying awhile doesn't really match it. It took her 6 moths to fully recover. I took care of mum and helped out as much as I could.

It was near the end of the year and everyone at school was getting hyped about the prom. Jacob had asked me and of course I said YES. Hayley Newton, Georgia Yorkie and I went dress shopping in Seattle. "Come on Ness, Jacob is waiting!" yelled out dad from downstairs. I walked out of the bathroom where Aunty Alice had been doing my makeup. Seeing me come down the stairs Jake's eyes widened with amazement. My midnight blue dress sparkled in the light as the little gems down the side flowed around my slim body.

"You look absolutely beautiful Ness" said Jacob. He looked so handsome in his black suit. He drove us to the gym and we got our photo taken. Dancing inside to the loud music we had a great night. I was getting really tired and I think Jake was too. Pulling up to Nan and pop's house he rushed over to my door and opened it like a true gentlemen. "Thanks Jacob, I had a really fun night." I said looking into his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss and I got ready for my first loves kiss.


End file.
